Deathblaze, Son of Deathclaw
by Spire of the Wolves
Summary: Death has risen again, this time to take control of the forest. Please read I am Deathclaw first.
1. Prologue

The night had been a warm greenleaf night that was perfect. Icewind was heading to the Fourtrees to meet Deathclaw. "Deathclaw?" "Icewind?" When they had first met it was on the bank of the river. "I love you." The words struck Deathclaw with pain, but at the same time, comfort. "I love you too."

**AN: Don't know if I can write romance, but I tried.**


	2. Dreaming of blood

Death was covering him. Everything he had hoped. The leader position would have been his. Now he's dying. Now, he never had a chance.

Deathkit never knew his father. He had been born in RiverClan, and that's where he thought he belonged. He had never known his past, and yet, he felt something watching him. Something, _deathly_. "Icewind?" his mother had been kind to him, but didn't really care about him. "Yes, little one?" "Who was my father?" Icewind hesitated, then ran out of the nursery. _Why don't you love me? _"I don't know Deathkit. I don't know why she won't love you." Mapleleaf was comforting to Deathkit, but not motherly. More motherly that Icewind, but Mapleleaf wasn't his mother. He didn't even know who his father was, or where he belonged. _You have a destiny, my son. _"Huh, father?" "Who are you talking to Deathkit?" "There was a voice in my head, sorry." _You have a destiny. Don't fight it. Come to me. _Those last words kept replaying in Deathkit's head. _Come to me. Come to me. Come to me... _That night, when Deathkit was sleeping, his dream was dark. Death wan't fallowing him, but helping him. His position as deputy had been secured, at last. Now it was only a matter of time before Leopardstar died. _It will be mine. The forest will be mine. _A memory flashed into his mind. A city, many cats, a small black tom with a white paw on a brick wall. _What was his name? _Another memory. _Scourge. That was it. _"Ace, show him what you can do." The tom padded over to a band of cats. "Go on. Attack me. I _dare _you." All of the cats took the dare. "Go." At one the cats charged at Ace, but he was too fast. He seemed to know every move the other cats tried on him. Nothing worked. He would dodge, and counter with bloody moves. "Want to try again? Or are you scared? You're not even a challenge." The other cats were running, all but one. Black, with a blood red stripe down both flanks. "You don't scare me." "Should I show you what I can do again?" "No need. My name is Blood. Let me join you, and you will rule everything." Prove it." Scourge was quick to challenge Blood, as well as defy him. "You won't last a second against me." The fight was quick, but Scourge let Blood live because he was a good fighter. Fang, another BloodClan cat, could do a killing bite from any position, even if he was about to die. He had trained himself to move so quickly that no one could even feel it, let alone see it happen. Ace could hit any cat without trying, and Scourge was so terrifying that he could stand up to anyone. Deathkit suddenly realized something. He looked exactly like Scourge, only his eyes were red. _Scourge isn't my father though. _Another memory. His father had been Scourge's son. Scourge then turned to Deathkit. "You have a destiny, my son. Don't waste your life."

**AN: For anyone who's confused, I left out the romance part of I am Deathclaw. Fro those of you who don't know, Icewind is Deathkit's mother.**


	3. Run

"Ahhh!" Deathkit awoke with a jolt. _What had Scourge been talking about? _His dreams had always been dark. Deathkit never knew if it had to do with the fact of his mother, but he was determined to find out. When he became an apprentice, he'd find out. He promised himself that. "Are you okay?" One of Mapleleaf's kits, Stormkit, was a moon older than Deathkit, but he enjoyed the young tom's compony. "Yeah, I'm fine Stormkit. It's just that," "That what?" "My dreams are always of blood. What does that mean?" "I don't know. You should go see Mudfur. He might be able to explain that." Mapleleaf called Icewind, just for approval, and Deathkit went over to the medicine cat. "Is there a problem?" "I dream of blood."

|/\|

"What?" "I dream of blood. Is there anything you can do to stop it?" Mudfur paced, thinking. "What if it's a sign? Can you tell me about these dreams?" Deathkit told him, and Mudfur recoiled back in shock. "This _must _be a sign. I wouldn't take it lightly, however." "The cats in my dream, who are they?" "I don't know Deathkit. I don't know."

The day went by. Deathkit was still thinking of how to rid the bloody nightmares that haunted him every night. The three cats, Ace Fang, and Scourge, who were they? Stormkit tried to help him, but nothing seemed to work. _Help me StarClan! _The world seemed to be crumbling around him. _You have a destiny. Don't waste your life, my son. _Deathkit turned to see a fading cat, but the cat looked just like him.

|/\|

"I can't take it anymore!" Deathkit had managed to wake the whole camp. "What's wrong?"

"The blood. Blood is coming. Blood will rule us all."

"Mudfur!"

At the call of the medicine cat's name, Deathkit ran out of the nursery. As if though he would be leaving for good.

|/\|

He kept running. He never stopped. Not until nightfall. He didn't stop because of the blood. There was to much. To much blood. _ShadowClan. That's where I need to go_. He came to the ThunderClan border, and he stepped back a few steps and set up a makeshift nest. _ Maybe I should live rouge. No, I can't do that._ "Where are you going, kit?" Deathkit turned, only to see the bloodstained claws in his dreams. "I think I'll kill you now, so you don't have to feel my serious side." Deathkit ran as fast as he could, but the effort wasn't enough. The rouge caught up to him. "G-get away from me! I know who you are! Don't hurt me!" The rouge laughed. "Now why would I hurt you when I can kill you instead? I'll let you live, but if I see you again I _will _kill you. Don't get in my way. Just because Scourge is dead, doesn't mean you won't see him again." Deathkit ran out of the rouge's way. "There. Now leave me alone." The rouge gave him a painful scratch along his flank. "Fine. I see potential in you, kit. Maybe you could join us."

**AN: 523 words! It's getting there, at least.**


	4. Meeting BloodClan

_Maybe you could join us. _The words echoed in his head. "Maybe I will." Deathkit followed the rouge, unaware of what he would be getting into.

"What? You let a kit _live_? You know we show no mercy!" "Scourge I-" The rouge dodged to one side as Scourge tried to slash him with his claws. "Ace, as much as you are of value to BloodClan, you can't take all of us. I warn you if you let _anyone _live again, you will be swarmed. Got it?" Ace nodded his head. "Good." Scourge left for the wall. "WAIT!" Scourge turned to see Deathkit. "Who. Is this?"

"I am Death."

"What do you want?"

"To join you, why else would I be here?"

Scourge paced for a moment, then suddenly lashed out at Deathkit. Deathkit dodged, and whipped around to Scourge's back. Unsheathing his claws, he dug into Scourge's scruff. "You arrogant fool!" Scourge tried to throw him off, but Deathkit clung on. "Ace, get him off!" The cats around them gasped. There was small conversations around them. "Did Scourge just ask for _help_?" Ace pried Deathkit off, not worrying if he was hurt or not. "You did something you'll soon regret, Death."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's talking about me."

Deathkit turned to see a light ginger she-cat with red eyes."Who are you?" "My name is Sky." Sky walked up to Deathkit. "You don't know how to pick an opponent, it seems. Attacking Scourge like that, you're lucky you lived. You should have taken me on, you worthless pet." Deathkit lashed out at her. "Just die you crowfood eating kittypet!" Sky jumped back, and was soon pushed into a corner. Deathkit sneered. "You don't know how to pick an opponent, it seems." With a gash given to her from Deathkit's claws, Sky limped away. "Anyone else?" "You fool!" Deathkit turned to see Ace. "You couldn't beat me if you tried. Even your father was a disgrace." "You don't know anything about my father!" Scourge stopped Ace from talking any further. "I knew your father." The cats around them gasped in shock. "The pitiful fool only wanted protection. But as he soon learned, protection isn't where we are. I told him to find somewhere else to cower in fear, but being the arrogant cat that he was, he attacked me." Scourge walked around Deathkit, as if he was examining him. "Naturally I won, but I gave him a lesson he wouldn't forget. Never attack me." Deathkit was backing away, fear enveloping him. He backed into a dark ginger tom. "Stay away from here. Now run." But Deathkit wouldn't move. "RUN!"

"No." "I'll never run away. Not again."

"Who are you?"

"Death. What about you?" The tom let Deathkit go. "My name's Scorch." Deathkit and Scorch went up to Scourge. "I want to stay here." Scourge turned to face them. I've yet to see Death fight." Sky had a look of shock on her face."How can you say that? He fought you and me, so clearly that can't be true." "You have a point, Sky. He will stay here."

**AN: Dun dun dunnnn. I have to make him evil, and a plan is first, make him a rouge. Any guesses on part 2? Hint: It involves the Clans. Also, Deathki beat Sky because of a power from StarClan. I DID NOT TAKE THAT FROM LIONBLAZE!**


	5. Betrayal

Deathkit had been in BloodClan for only a moon, and he was proving to be a valuable addition. Killing everyone who wasn't BloodClan. "Scourge, I have to ask you something."

"What?"

"Do you want revenge?"

"What do you think I am an idiot?! I always want revenge, Death."

"What about the cat that almost killed you? Do you want revenge on him?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I am your grandson Scourge. Don't deny it."

"Impossible. My son is dead."

"You're right. He is dead. But I can offer you more."

" What are you talking about?"

"I can get Firestar, the cat that could have killed you, here. You can kill him eight times over, for revenge."

"Do it."

|/\|

_ThunderClan is small. I wonder why it even has territory at all. _Deathkit, who was now six moons old, padded into ThunderClan. "Deathclaw's not dead!"

"What are you-" He was swarmed with many cats around him. "Do you remember me?"

"Sky, cloud?"

"Yes! He knows!" _You are a mousebrain, Skycloud. _Deathkit padded up to Firestar. "Can I talk to you somewhere?" Firestar hesitated. "Alright." "Thank you. Will you follow me?"

The two cats walked for what seemed like hours. "Where are we going?" Firestar was growing impatient. "Just wait Firestar. We'll be there."

"Where is 'there', exactly?"

"No more questions. We're here." Suddenly, Firestar realized that they were in a Twolegplace ally. "What's this about?"

"I am not Deathclaw."

"What!?"

"I'm his son. And you are going to die. Eight times over. Pin him down." The ally swarmed with cats, all around Firestar. "Must have led you to the wrong place, kittypet."

"You traitor."

"Truth is I was never on your side." Deathkit walked around Firestar. "Make me an apprentice and I'll let you live. If not, you lose a life. Got it?" Firestar hesitated. "Very well. I will make you an apprentice. Let's head back to the-"

A slash across Firestar's throat cut him off. "Who said I wanted _you _to give me the ceremony?" Deathkit slashed Firestar's throat again. "I want nothing to do with you." The more Deathkit slashed Firestar's throat, the closer he was to killing the ThunderClan leader. "Five. Four. Three. Two. One." The last life was the bloodiest. Deathkit plunged his claw into Firestar's head, and kept digging until he felt bone. At Firestar's screaming agony, he ripped the flesh off of him, leaving nothing but bone on his right side. "I'll tell the clans."

"You lied to me. You said I could kill him."

"So what? I beat you when I first got here!" Deathkit jumped at Scourge, and pinned him to the ground. "What a pitiful way to die. Taken out by a kit!" A smile cracked across Deathkit's face. "Goodbye, Scourge." Deathkit unsheathed his claws, and buried them into Scourge's skull. "I win. Now, Scorch, Sky, and Crimson, come with me.

**AN: Shorter than my other chapters, but not by much. R&R. Crimson's name is from Huntress of Sacred Dreams.**


	6. Gathering of Blood

**AN: I am SOOOOOOO sorry this wasn't uploaded later. My parents banned me from the site.**

"Firestar's dead." Murmurs of disbelief shrouded the camp. Deathkit heard one cat say it wasn't true. "I have to tell you something, now." As the cats gathered, Deathkit wondered if he should tell them about his past. _You have a destiny. Tell them. _"I am not Deathclaw." Shock traveled through ThunderClan. "B-but you said my name." Skycloud ran off. "I'm sorry for lying to all of you. I couldn't come here without lying."

"How do we know you're not lying now?"

Deathkit was about to run off, but Greystripe stopped him. "It's time you were made an apprentice. I will travel to the Moonstone tonight."

|/\|

Night had fallen. The cold air pierced Deathkit's fur. _I hate the cold. _It was only a matter of time before Greystar was back. _Then I get my apprentice name, and kill Greystar with Crimson and the others._ Deathkit laughed at the thought. _Then rule them out, one my one. _

|/\|

"Greystar's back!" The clan gathered around their new leader. "I have something to do." Greystar leapt onto the Highrock. "As you know, Deathkit deserves his apprentice name. Deathkit, step forward." Deathkit stepped in front of the new leader. "Deathkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Deathpaw. Your mentor will be Wavepelt. I hope Wavepelt will pass down all he knows on to you."

Deathpaw walked up to Wavepelt and touched noses with him. As the clan cheered his name, he was already thinking of a way to kill Greystar, then the leader after him.

"Also, the deputy must be chosen. I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ThunderClan is Brackenfur." With the clan shouting Brackenfur's name, Deathpaw had already thought of a way to kill Brackenfur and Greystar. _If there's a fight at the gathering, then at least _one _deputy or leader should try and stop it. Then the fun begins._

|/\|

"The cats going to the gathering are Thornclaw, Cloudtail, Wavepelt, Sorrelpaw, Whitepaw, and Deathpaw." Deathpaw was shocked. _Me? Go to the Gathering? That's perfect! Now, how do you start a fight?_ As they made their way to the fourtrees, Deathpaw had a brilliant idea.

|/\|

"ThunderClan is well. We have a new apprentice, Deathpaw." The rest of the clans cheered his name. "I have to say something, now." The leaders of the four clans looked at each other. "What do you want to say?"

"WindClan has stolen prey. I've seen it. Tallstar sent multiple hunting patrols on ThunderClan territory to steal prey, because WindClan is so desperate because the rabbits are gone." The WindClan cats let out yowls of protest. _Now I just need a leader or deputy to come down. _Greystar was the first to try and stop the fight. "Greystar over here!" He went over, and claws slashed his throat. The moon was covered. "This gathering is over!"


	7. Into the Clans

As the clans headed back into their territories, There were still yowls of protest from WindClan. Greystar padded over to Deathpaw. "Did you see who did it?"

"Yes. It was a tom. I think his pelt was black."

"Crowpaw. It had to be him. He's the only black cat in WindClan." When ThunderClan reached the camp, there were yowls of anger and hatred. "Let's attack WIndClan!" One of the warriors said. "Enough!" The yowling cats calmed. "I have decided to wait and see if this is true or not. If it is, WindClan _will _be attacked. If not, we will leave them alone." The cats silenced. "On the next Gathering, I will ask about this. There will be more patrols around the borders. This meeting is dismissed."

The next day Deathpaw had realized that Greystar might have found out he lied. _What if he _does _find out? Then what? _He calmed himself. _No. He won't find out. I'll get Sky into WIndClan, and that will be that. I never really cared about her, anyway._ "Death, what's going on?"

"What do you mean, Sky?"

"Why do you keep sneaking off in the middle of the night, just to be with someone or something that we don't even know about!?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Sky."

"Just spill it already."

"Fine. I've been seeing people."

"What kind of people?"

"You've heard of the Clans right?"

"DON'T _EVER _TALK OF THE CLANS IN FRONT OF ME! They killed my father!"

"Well, about that..."

"What? Are you one of them?"

"Yes."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Sky ran off.

"Sky, get back here, NOW!" Sky stopped. "What do you want?"

"I want you to get into one of the clans."

"You must be crazy."

"Sky, I mean it."

"Fine. Witch one?"

"The clan of wind. I've seen you run."

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this to me."

"You don't have to do it. But being a coward is a sign of weakness, and I kill the weak. So unless you want to _survive_, you should do it." Sky backed away in fear. "I-I'll do it."

"Good. Now GO!" SKy disappeared into the hills. _Step one is done. Now to get Crimson. She's_ _someone I _know_ I can trust._

"Crimson!" The black she-cat walked over. "What now?"

"I need you to go to the clan of shadows."

"I will."

"Good. Once you're there, do nothing. Wait until a gathering of clans to find me. Stay close. We're going to rule the forest."

**AN: 422 words but a perfect ending.**


	8. Into the Clans 2

Crimson laughed, and went into the shadows. "Now what about RiverClan?"

"Who are you, cat?"

"Death. And you'd better leave me alone."

"You and what army?" The cat asked.

Deathpaw let out a summoning cry, and Scorch, Ace Blood and Fang appeared from the trees. "This army."

"Okay okay I'll leave. But I won't go down without a fight. I'll-"

"You'll what," Fang said, getting behind the rouge.

"I'll join you."

"Prove yourself." The cat seemed to relax for a few heartbeats,then started to glow ice blue.

"Alright, you've proven enough. What's your name?"

"My name is Frozen."

"Come on then. We're going to the Clan of rushing water."

"you mean the river?" Frozen asked.

"Just go, or I'll kill you without a second thought. I have a debt to repay."

|/\|

"Deathkit's back!"

"Death_paw _if you don't mind saying."

"Where in StarClan did you get your apprentice name?"

"Where else?" Deathpaw looked over the river.

"Deathpaw!" The voice could only be one cat. Icewind.

"What do _you _want?"

"I just wanted to know you were okay. You were gone for eight moons, Deathpaw. I felt it was my fault."

"Well it was! You're the one that never loved me!"

"I _did _love you. I-"

"Shut up Icewind."

"What's going on here?"

Icewind cut Deathpaw off. "I don't need a loner-"

she paused, struck dumb in shock.

"F-Frozen?"

Frozen realized it too.

"Shard?"

"What are you two talking about?" Deathpaw asked.

Icewind sighed. "Frozen is my son.

|/\|

"WHAT?!"

"Let me explain."

"No! You lied to me! You lied to everyone here! I can't believe you, I'll never believe you."

"Enough," Frozen screamed.

I don't want any fighting. Let's just get along."

|/\|

"The cats going to the gathering are Mosspelt, Stormfur, Icepaw, Hawkfrost, and Deathpaw." _idiotic fool. Life number two for Greystar, one for Leopardstar and the others. _Deathpaw snickered at the though

|/\|

"WindClan is well. We have a new apprentice, Skypaw." The Clans cheered Skypaw's name.

"I see you're getting along fine," Deathpaw said to her.

"Don't bother," she replied. "I hate it."

"We'll as soon as you kill Tallstar you can leave."

"And me?"

"Crimson-"

"Ravenpaw."

"Ravenpaw, same with you. Kill Blackstar, and you can leave too."

"ShadowClan is well. We have a new apprentice as well, Ravenpaw. Leopardstar, do you have anything to report?"

"Yes. Our apprentice, Deathpaw, has returned, and we have a new apprentice, Icepaw."

Deathpaw motioned to Crimson. "Start the fight?" She nodded.

"Get out of my way you crowfood eating kittypet!"

"You take that back, Foxheart!"

All the leaders came down at once, and claws slashed their throats.

"Why," Leopardstar rasped through a dying breath.

"Control. All I want is control. Blackstar is dead, finally. And you'll be there too. I know that." The screams of battle only worsened as the moon became red.

"I'll be back." Deathpaw ran off. "Crimson, take care of that thorn in my side." He motioned toward Greystar. She nodded. As Deathpaw ran off, he only had one thought. _The only way to fight fire is with fire, so why not get the rest of DeathClan? _The thought was so brilliant Deathpaw laughed.

**A.N.: FINALLY DONE! I had to type this from my computer onto my itouch. DO NOT ASK WHY! Took me four days to type it up on here.**


End file.
